Mother's Day
by ChuckleDoodleDoo
Summary: [RoyEd, implied AlWinry] Oneshot. Trisha Elric returns to Earth over Mother's Day. She finds out about her older son's relationship with another man.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA or any of its characters. I'm merely borrowing them for my own amusement. 

**A/N:** This is the challenge issued by **NeoDiji**. Trisha Elric + RoyEd, implied AlWinry. One-shot, shounen-ai, some angst. 

Thoughts are written in _italics_, and the POV is changing between Trisha, Roy, and Ed. Please enjoy! 

**

* * *

**

**Mother's Day**

Mother Nature was a bitch. That was the well-known fact, which had descended over Earth for decades. People talked about Murphy's laws as if they were nothing but the truth of the world. Maybe they were, but still, they most definitely didn't do it justice. Didn't do _her_ justice.

Mother Nature wasn't technically a person; she was more like a personality. Although a bit tarnished in the edges, she stayed strong and appeared cheerful on the surface. Her mood swings weren't something to take lightly, but most times, they were bearable. Suppressed deep inside her laid her dark side – a part of her that had seen many horrible things through the ages. She couldn't do anything about it, as it was damage that humankind had caused for itself.

This Mother Nature also happened to have a huge influence on the being called God. So the times when she got ideas, she just _had_ to use her charm to her advantage. The thing called Mother's Day had come into her knowing. It occurred once every year, as a day when you thought a little extra about your mother, and sometimes gave her presents to show her your appreciation. Even if it mostly wasn't more than an excuse for people to have one holiday extra, the original concept was nice.

Mother Nature instantly liked this holiday. She had often thought about all the poor mothers living in Heaven, and felt sorry for their sakes. Both the ones who were quite content staying there, and the ones who couldn't go one day without thinking about the things they had been forced to leave when death had claimed them. They weren't celebrated on this holiday – not everyone had their families with them. That was too sad for her liking.

Mother Nature became determined to change this. Frankly, she wasn't the greatest fan of pity, but she was a mother herself and therefore had sympathy for other mothers. One day, she told God that she didn't want anyone of them to be left behind.

This Mother Nature was also the one who was happily greeting each and every mother walking by, as she held Heaven's Door open. This year, Mother's Day would be the day of reunion for all families. It would be the greatest ever.

Trisha Elric simply couldn't believe her immense luck.

c-d-d

_This place really does have changed over the years_, Trisha thought as she walked along the streets of a city she never thought she'd see again. It was in the middle of the day, the sun was standing high on the sky and there was almost no wind. This increased the heat to a nearly insufferable grade, and amplified the voices of the people around her. They were all total strangers. She couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable.

Nervously, she ran her hand through the brown locks of hair that fell down on her shoulders. Her heart was pained with worry. What if she wouldn't find Edward and Alphonse? They could have left the country, maybe they didn't recognize her anyway, and what if... they were dead? _No! They aren't! They can't be._ But how was she supposed to find out?

After some time of aimless wandering, hoping to find something familiar but failing terribly, she decided to ask someone for help. It didn't take long until she found someone to talk with. And that was how Trisha Elric ended up in Roy Mustang's office.

c-d-d

Being the Fuhrer wasn't an easy task. Roy had climbed up the ranks – with much help of his trusty subordinates, of course – and when he finally had reached his goal, he became a bit disappointed. Or perhaps frustrated was a more suitable word. It was the paperwork that constantly bothered (and bored) him. He had only gotten _more _of the damn papers! Hadn't he been tortured enough already?

However, he refused to believe that signing paperwork was his all-time life goal. Therefore, he secretly arranged more important matters for him to take care of. Like juggling with his colored pencils or perfect his folding paper-tulips technique. Edward hadn't yet failed to comment this every time he'd visited Roy in his office. Which meant very often, seeing as they were a couple now (partners, lovers, boyfriends – whatever one preferred to call it.) Although Ed now had gotten his brother's body back and had retired as an alchemist, he still appeared in the office from time to time to throw a tantrum or thirty-two.

Roy almost let out a chuckle at the thought. It had taken a while for him to be able to think about the two of them as a couple without finding it a bit strange. Nobody had seen it coming. But Ed had always been an important – not to say _essential_ – part of his life, so he supposed it was a natural develop. They had been together for almost three years now. A long time... His thoughts were interrupted as it knocked on the office door. Roy almost fell off his chair as he quickly snatched away his latest paper-tulip from the desk, hid it, and tried to look as if he actually had been doing something serious.

"Fuhrer, sir, there's someone here who wishes to speak to you," Hawkeye's voice calmly informed him from the opening.

He was still a bit breathless as he answered. "Send them in."

A woman was sent in. Roy studied his visitor as she tentatively took a step towards his desk. She had brown hair and eyes, a very fragile-looking body, and an anxious smile on her thin lips. He couldn't place her age at all. She looked oddly familiar, though, but he didn't know why.

c-d-d

Trisha couldn't help but admire the man in front of her. His undeniably handsome features were without a doubt something unusual for a man at his rank. Back in the old days, she could only remember the leader of the country as a man over fifty, with an oily moustache and more power than he deserved. The man in front of her was definitely younger, but still managed to look very respectable. She instantly liked him.

She watched the Fuhrer put down a pen that looked suspiciously much like one of those colored pencils you get in the cornflakes boxes. He beckoned her to come closer.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked politely.

"Yes, please sir," she answered. "I'm trying to find a certain State Alchemist who gave up his title some years ago. I'd like to know his current location." Yes, she had succeeded in getting someone to tell her about what had happened with her sons. Everyone seemed to know the name of Edward Elric, the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People, and his younger brother Alphonse. Trisha had become incredibly happy upon hearing that they both had followed her beloved husband's path of alchemy. Unfortunately, nobody could tell her about where they had gone after Ed's retire. Someone had proposed that she should search within the military for help. If there were a chance to find them, it would be through it.

"Do you have his title or full name?" The Fuhrer said, picking up his pen once again.

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, sir."

She saw that the man froze at the mention of the name. It worried her, and she had just opened her mouth to ask if something was wrong, when the raven-haired man spoke.

"Are you related to this alchemist?" he wondered. "I'm sorry, but we can't give out any personal information about our former personnel if there isn't a special reason for it."

"I _am_ related to him, sir," she said, trying to keep her voice normal.

The Fuhrer looked at her, more than a tad bit confused. "Please explain yourself."

Trisha swallowed. "I'm his mother."

c-d-d

Edward laid on one of the big couches in the Fuhrer's residence. He tried to find a position he deemed comfortable enough to read a book in, but it was hard – or perhaps it was he who was too spoilt. The sun peeked in through the narrow opening between the curtains, casting its light right on his face. In addition to that, the chirping of the birds outside didn't seem to cease, and bothered him to no end. He wasn't in the springtime of his life, so to speak.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed after a while, and threw the closest pillow towards the window. Of course this only made the curtains open up even more. "_Gah!_ Roy you lazy bastard, come get your ass over here and do something about the sunshine! It's in my eyes!" he screamed, momentarily having forgotten that said man was at work.

_Well, it's not like that bastard's actually _working_, anyway... _Ed mused, then stood up and went to get something edible from the kitchen. If it even could be called a kitchen – it was more of an "endless, huge fricking dining hall" as he liked to put it. Everything in the "house" was incredibly big, which the blonde loved to complain about, but he didn't really have anything against it. He would be fine with just one of the small military compartments as long as he'd get to live with Roy. Not that the man ever needed to know that.

When he was back with some chocolate bars and a cup of steaming coffee, he laid back on the couch, remembering to pull the curtains over the window before he did so. It was time for some hours of nice reading. The time went on, and before he knew it, it was afternoon. When Ed heard the door slam close from somewhere in the direction of the major entrance hall, he hurriedly got up and went to it. It sounded like his Darling Bastard was home again.

c-d-d

"Here it is," the Fuhrer said as one of his subordinates opened the limousine door for the brown-haired woman who had turned out to be his mother-in-law.

"It's... wow." Trisha couldn't help but be amazed of the luxurious mansion in front of her. Did her Edward really live in a place like this? It looked fabulous. But she still didn't know why he was living with head of the military. The dark-haired Fuhrer hadn't explained much; only that Ed currently lived at his place. Perhaps it was a reward for something he had done, or to protect him – it could be anything. She honestly didn't know what to think. She had tried to explain how she had been brought back to life, and that she didn't have much time to stay. The man had looked very confused about this at first, but he eventually decided that he believed her, or at least she supposed he did. After that, he had offered her a ride to his house.

"Shall we go in then?" he asked. She nodded and followed quietly.

The second thing the revived woman saw – after the giant nest that was the entrance hall – when they entered the house, was the young man that was her oldest son. He didn't seem to notice her, though. She watched as the blonde quickly approached the man in front of her (_Oh, look how tall Edward has become! I couldn't have guessed... And he's like a copy of his father! The long hair really suits him... oh God, he looks so mature, he's a grown-up already... He's so cute when he has to stand on his tip-toes to kiss—wait, to WHAT?)_ and greeted him with a kiss, totally oblivious to the presence of his mother.

Trisha Elric's world suddenly went very dark.

c-d-d

"Oh shit, do you think she'll be okay?"

"Yes, she's probably only stressed out and needs some rest..."

She didn't open her eyes, but she could distinguish the voices of both Edward and his – did she dare think it? – boyfriend. _I wonder for how long I passed out?_ She wouldn't let them know that she had woken up just yet. If there was something she needed more than anything right now, it was time to think. During these last few hours she had been under an extreme pressure emotionally – stress, as Mr. Mustang had said. She had been so nervous, not knowing if her dear children were alive and not sure if she would ever find them. Then she'd met the Fuhrer, who had taken her home, and then her own son came and _kissed_ _him_ right in front of her. Truly embarrassing to faint like that, but who could blame her? It didn't really surprise her as much as one could've thought that Edward had a relationship (and lived together with) a man who had to be many years older than him. Well, the initial reaction had been dramatic, but after she'd given some thought to it... it wasn't like she had anything against it.

The voices continued.

"Roy, is she really my mother? Not a homunculus?" she heard Edward say, his voice a bit trembling, but she could still hear the hope hidden beneath.

"All of the homunculi are dead, you know that."

"But she's also dead! She... She died back then when Al and I were kids, and you know that too, so what the hell am I supposed to believe?"

Trisha heard her son's boyfriend let out a sigh.

"I neither believe or understand much more than you do, Ed," he said in his deep voice. "She told me something about today being Mother's Day, and that Mother Nature had been kind enough to send her home to celebrate with her family..."

"What, Mother Nature? That's just a kiddies' tale!"

"I said I don't know if it's true or not, but in any case, that's what she said."

Ed's mother chose that moment to reveal her returned state of consciousness. She blinked at the sudden light from the lamp on the ceiling above her. She was laying on a couch of some kind, and she saw the other two occupants of the room sitting on another one.

"Edward..." she said, and the blonde turned around.

c-d-d

_Okay, this better not be some kind of sick joke..._ Ed thought as he went forward to his mother on the couch, tugging Roy after him with a firm grip on his hand.

"Mom?" he asked, daring to meet the kind eyes of his mother, which he still remembered painfully well having seen every day in his childhood days.

The brown-haired woman reached up and pulled him into a warm hug, sobbing into his black shirt. Ed didn't have his own feelings under control, but hugged her back, trying to sooth the crying woman all while fighting his own tears.

"How can you be here, Mom?" he asked quietly after she had calmed down a little and they pulled back.

"Mother Nature is very generous. It's exactly as Mr. Mustang told you," she answered, forgetting that she should've pretended that she'd been unconscious during that part.

"Please, call me Roy," Ed heard Roy say from behind. He flashed his lover a smile over his shoulder, and then turned back to his mother, who had a mischievous look on her face.

She held onto the sleeve of Edward's shirt and sat up.

"You have a good taste in men," she whispered in his ear and winked, just loud enough for the black-haired man to hear her where he stood. Ed blushed and jerked his sleeve back.

Both Trisha and Roy laughed.

c-d-d

Later that day, after the three of them had been having a nice dinner together, they were once again sitting in the huge hall that was the living room of the house. Roy was laying on the couch, resting his head against the armrest, and Ed lie above him all sprawled out on his stomach. His mother had chosen a more timid seat down at their feet.

"I'm so sorry that you won't be able to meet Al," Ed said.

"I'm sorry too," Trisha said, touching her older son's automail leg affectionately. She had been shocked when she first saw it, but they had calmed her down. They hadn't dared to tell her about neither the human transmution or that Al had been a walking suit of armor only some years ago. They told her that Ed had gotten his automail after a car accident. They had also decided that it didn't do any good to make her unhappy with something from the past.

"But at least I know that he's healthy and happy with his life home in Resembool. I'm sure he and Winry make an excellent couple. Although it's a shame that I don't get to see my grandchildren..." She giggled a little at that. "Alphonse's a good father, isn't he?"

"The best," Roy confirmed.

"I can imagine that."

"Hey!" Ed protested, "Don't forget me! Wouldn't I be a good father too?"

"Yes, of course you would, Edward dear..." Trisha began.

"I think we should be _grateful_ that you won't become one, Ed," Roy said, pausing for a second before doing his remark, "It would be embarrassing when they _surpassed_ you height-wise before their third birthday."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE WOULDN'T HAVE ANY PROBLEMS TO FIT IN A MATCHBOX WITH ALL OF THE MATCHSTICKS LEFT AND STILL NOT NEED TO WORRY ABOUT BEING MISTAKEN FOR A MATCHSTICK BECAUSE HE'S SO DAMN SMALL THAT NOBODY WOULD GET A GRIP OF HIM ANYWAY!"

"Well, wasn't that a nice one?" Roy said, grinning against the woman on the other side of the couch as carefully pressed his furious lover against his chest, ruffling his hair as he waited for him to steam off a bit.

Trisha stared at them for a while, still unused to Ed's rants after such a long time away from him. He definitely hadn't become better over the years. When Ed finally looked up again, red in the face and still looking a bit aggressive, she smiled at them.

"How long have the two of you been together?" she asked.

"Two years and ten months," Roy said, wincing slightly as Ed bit his earlobe.

"I've been able to stand this bastard for almost three years," the blonde mumbled. "I deserve a prize for that."

Trisha laughed heartily, and realized that she felt completely relaxed for the first time of the day. Not being able to see Alphonse did still hurt, but then again, it wasn't like she could do anything about it. She looked at the big old clock that was placed on one of the walls, and saw that it was nearly midnight. _Oh, no..._

"Edward, Roy, I'm sorry, but I have to leave you now..."

"What?" Ed said, stopping in the middle of his and his lover's little wrestling-round.

"I have to go. I'm going back to Heaven after this day is over, and I won't be able to stay any longer..." She smiled sadly and hugged her son tightly as he got up from the other man's chest. Roy looked away for a minute, letting the two have one last mother-son moment before it was time to part. He knew he would have a tough night tonight, consoling a broken Edward.

Trisha waved at them in the door opening, tears running down her pale cheeks. The moonlight outside shone at her from behind, giving her an almost angelic grace.

"I love you. Take care of each other, Edward and Roy. Have a good life. And please tell Alphonse that I love him too. I'll think of you all every day."

Ed stood there, not knowing what to say, and sure that he wouldn't find any words even if he tried. He just nodded dumbly, watching his mother for the last time. He felt Roy wrap his arms around his waist from behind, and leaned back into his embrace. It felt better that way.

"Then..." Trisha said, very reluctantly beginning to walk away in the dark night.

"Wait! Mom!" Ed suddenly shouted, regaining his speech, pleading for her to stop.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Mom... I wanted to wish you a happy Mother's Day..."

She turned around halfway, giving them one last grateful smile.

"Farewell."

As she disappeared into the darkness, Ed's barriers finally broke. He cried.

* * *

**A/N:** So, this was my very first one-shot. Comments are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading! 

-CDD 


End file.
